


La verità nella scatola

by whatareyouwaitingfor



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyouwaitingfor/pseuds/whatareyouwaitingfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt riesce in qualche modo a rivedere sua madre. Non finisce bene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La verità nella scatola

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Attic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32881) by miggy. 



> **Note dell'autrice** : Fic scritta in risposta a [questo](http://glee-angst-meme.livejournal.com/336.html?thread=1313872#t1313872) prompt del Glee Angst Meme, in cui veniva richiesto che Kurt trovasse i diari di sua madre e vi leggesse dei pezzi che lo ferissero.  
> Questa fic è abbastanza ossessivamente cattiva, ed ho considerato la possibilità di farla rimanere anonima. :x ultimamente mi sento una persona orribile! Devo scrivere più fic a tema fluff. (O almeno scriverne di più che non vengano poi lasciate anonime. Coff.)

"Possiamo far spazio su in mansarda, andrà benone. Passami quella."

Finn fissava Kurt con espressione poco convinta, vedendolo in piedi in equilibrio precario su una scala pieghevole che aveva estratto dal soffitto. "Sei sicuro? Tuo padre ha detto che non ci vorrebbe molto a fare quell'aggiunta, non ho problemi a-"

"Vediamo di non tirare la corda," disse Kurt, tentando di mantenere un tono casuale. "Ovviamente prima di problemi ne avevi. Ovviamente prima di problemi ne avevi e molti. Non tentiamo la fortuna."

Finn sembrava si stesse vergognando, e Kurt si sentì da cani. La sua voleva essere un'offerta di pace, non di sensi di colpa.

"Ma tuo padre ha la sua attività, gli serve avere un ufficio a casa."

"E perderlo lo costringerà a muoversi sul serio con l'aggiunta alla casa. Passami quella scatola."

Sospirando, Finn gli passò una scatola metallica piena di cartelle. A Kurt risultò strano sollevarla sopra la testa stando in piedi su quel gradino così stretto - la carta era sorprendentemente pesante - e quasi perse l'equilibrio nel tentativo. Sentì la mano di Finn posarsi sulla sua schiena, impedendogli di cadere. Kurt gli lanciò un'occhiata di ringraziamento, sia per aver trovato la forza di volontà necessaria a toccarlo fisicamente che per il fatto in sé di averlo salvato dalla caduta. "Grazie."

"Di niente. Ehi, perché non sali del tutto in mansarda? Poi ti passo la roba. Tanto tocco praticamente il soffitto," disse Finn con un ghigno.

"Buona idea." Kurt appoggiò la scatola sul pavimento sopra di sé e poi la seguì. Quello spazio era in condizioni spaventose, quasi interamente ricoperto di polvere e ragnatele. Kurt quasi riusciva a sentire i propri pori protestare a gran voce. "Dopo le scatole," disse a Finn, "passami l'aspirapolvere."

"Non sarà un po' difficile usarlo là in cima?" chiese la voce di Finn dall'ufficio.

"Ne varrebbe la pena." Aspettandosi altre scatole in arrivo, Kurt tirò verso il basso una cordicella che pendeva dal soffitto, e fu felice di vedere che la lampadina funzionava ancora. Una rapida occhiata a ciò che lo circondava gli rivelò che in precedenza lo spazio era andato completamente sprecato. Il pavimento era pieno di scatole, ma erano al massimo in pile di due. Si mise a risistemarle prima che Finn lo chiamasse per la consegna successiva.

"Se hai finito di starnutire," lo prese in giro Finn un paio di minuti più tardi, "ho un po' di scatole da passarti."

"Ho smascherato il tuo geniale piano per proteggerti la gola a discapito della mia," rispose Kurt, ammirando lo spazio che aveva sistemato. Una scritta sbiadita, appena visibile con quella debole luce, attirò la sua attenzione, ed il cuore cominciò a battergli tanto forte da fare quasi male.

"Kurt? Le scatole?"

Sul una scatola, sotto uno spesso strato di polvere, si leggeva una scritta a pennarello indelebile: 'Debora - Mansarda.'

La testa di Finn apparve dal pavimento. "Ehi?"

Kurt praticamente si gettò verso la scatola, anche se esitò prima di arrivare effettivamente a posarvi le mani. "Questa portala giù," disse, toccandola infine quasi con riverenza. "Se non ti dispiace."

"Pensavo che stessimo facendo spazio."

"Sono cose di mia madre."

"Oh," Finn si bloccò, ed in volto gli comparve un enorme sorriso. "Oh, figo. Come no, passamela."

"Attento," disse Kurt facendola scivolare verso la scala. "Non so cosa ci sia dentro."

"Starò super, iper attento," gli promise Finn. "Vuoi che te la porti in camera?"

"Grazie." Kurt avrebbe voluto seguirlo in quello stesso istante. Con uno sforzo quasi fisico, si costrinse a rimanere dov'era. Sarebbe stato un premio, il suo premio per aver finito il lavoro. Avrebbe messo a posto la mansarda e dato quindi modo a Finn di cominciare davvero ad ambientarsi in casa, e poi avrebbe in qualche modo rivisto sua madre.

* * *

Quasi non riusciva a sopportare lo stato di esaltazione in cui si trovava. Kurt si costrinse a cambiarsi gli abiti impolverati, e addirittura a lavarsi i capelli e darsi una seria pulita alla pelle prima di aprire la scatola. La mansarda era sudicia, si disse mentre si passava una lozione sulle guance. Per lei, voleva farsi più bello possibile.

Finn aveva detto che avrebbe guardato qualcosa in TV al piano di sopra, pensando ovviamente che quello potesse diventare un momento particolarmente emotivo e che Kurt potesse non volerlo condividere. Pensiero decisamente apprezzato. Là dentro potevano esserci una coperta che lei aveva tentato di cucire con le sue mani e il velo che aveva indossato per suo padre al matrimonio, oppure poteva esserci una pila di riviste che aveva trovato il modo di intrufolarsi in mansarda.

Anche se fossero state riviste sarebbe stato bello lo stesso, pensò Kurt. Anche solo vedere a cosa lei avesse deciso di abbonarsi sarebbe stato qualcosa. Sfogliare le stesse pagine che aveva sfogliato lei tempo addietro.

Mentre si aggiustava una ciocca di capelli per la quinta volta, Kurt si rese conto di star tentando di ritardare il momento. Era nervoso al pensiero di scoprire cosa ci fosse in quella scatola, dato che si era ormai creato un sacco di aspettative.

"Sii uomo, Hummel," si ordinò, raddrizzando le spalle, ed uscì dal bagno.

Con un gesto del polso aprì un paio di forbici e fece scorrere gentilmente la lama sul nastro adesivo ormai consunto.

Videocassette. Fantastico. Si chiese cosa ci fosse registrato. Suo padre aveva un videoregistratore sepolto da qualche parte, l'avrebbe riesumato. Riviste con le orecchie alle pagine. Gli tremavano le mani mentre le sfogliava, notando su cosa sua madre si fosse soffermata. Ricette, recensioni di film.

Gli si bloccò il fiato in gola.

Diario. Una mezza dozzina di libri, tutti di stile diverso ma con la stessa parola scritta sulla copertina.

"Oddio," sussurrò Kurt, a mala pena in grado di pronunciare la parola. Questo andava decisamente oltre quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato. Con gentilezza portò una mano tremante ad afferrare il quadernetto in cima alla pila, ritirandosi poi su una sedia prima di aprirlo. Doveva cominciare dall'inizio? Quanti anni aveva avuto sua madre all'epoca? Qual'era l'ordine dei diari? Avrebbe fatto meglio a prenderli tutti e tentare di metterli in ordine come lei li aveva scritti, o ad aprirne uno e cominciare a leggere, o...?

Metterli in ordine avrebbe richiesto troppa fatica.

Rosso in viso, Kurt aprì una pagina a caso e cominciò a leggere.

 

24 agosto 1998  
Burt continua a dirmi che va tutto bene, non capisco nemmeno come faccia a pronunciare quelle parole. Non so cos'abbia che non va. E' come se non fosse nemmeno più l'uomo che ho sposato.

Continua a dirmi che...che è troppo presto per saperlo. Mente. Sappiamo entrambi che mente. Sta cercando di mettere tutto a posto. Ma lo sappiamo entrambi.

Nostro figlio è una checca.

 

Non era possibile.

Era come se qualcosa nella mente di Kurt si rifiutasse semplicemente di credere a ciò che stava leggendo. Aveva nella mente un'immagine precisa di sua madre, e non era questa. Era come scoprire che il signor Rogers aveva lasciato diari pieni di discorsi antisemiti, o che Walt Disney era un assassino mercenario. Non era vero e basta.

Girò pagina e lesse il pezzo successivo.

Mamma e papà erano andati a vedere Armageddon. Lei l'aveva trovato orribile ma si era divertita comunque.

Il giorno dopo aveva provato delle ricette nuove, se n'era innamorata ed aveva deciso che le avrebbe incluse nella lista di quelle da ripetere regolarmente.

Tre giorni dopo era appena tornata dopo aver aiutato sua sorella a cucinare qualche pasto da congelare dopo che questa s'era ustionata una mano con una padella.

Due giorni dopo ancora, era appena a mala pena riuscita a non urlare contro suo figlio quando questo era tornato dall'asilo dicendo di aver giocato di nuovo con le bambine perché i maschi erano cattivi con lui. Invece, lei si era chiusa a chiave in camera, aveva fissato lo specchio affisso all'armadio ed aveva cominciato a piangere. Aveva pensato al matrimonio cui non avrebbe mai assistito. Si era chiesta perché non avrebbe mai potuto avere dei nipotini. Si era chiesta se sarebbe riuscita a convincere Burt a tentare un'altra volta. A tentare di mettere tutto a posto.

Kurt chiuse il diario ed in silenzio lo appoggiò sulla sedia accanto a sé.

Lanciò uno sguardo alla scatola e ai cinque libri ancora chiusi.

Tornò a guardare il muro di fronte a sé e lo fissò senza vederlo.

Sopra di lui, una rampa di scale e una porta più in alto, riusciva a sentire il debole rumore di uno show televisivo e della risata di Finn.  
* * *

"Ehi, quindi?"

Kurt non distolse lo sguardo dal muro. Non sapeva nemmeno da quanto tempo lo stesse fissando.

"Che c'era dentro? Qualcosa di bello?"

"Vai via, Finn."

"Ehi, tutto bene?"

"Ho detto vattene, Finn!" urlò Kurt, e la sua voce echeggiò sui muri nuovamente vuoti. "Quanto stupido sei?"

Le sue parole rimbombarono nella stanza per qualche istante. Finn si voltò e tornò da dove era venuto, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

L'incanto era stato spezzato. Kurt afferrò con rabbia il diario accanto a sé e poi la scatola, ributtando tutto dentro come capitò e chiudendola poi sbattendo con forza le linguette. La fece scivolare sul pavimento con rabbia, guardandola schiantarsi su un muro lontano, e sentì dentro di sé quello che poteva essere l'inizio di un attacco di panico.

"Ehi."

"Vai via," disse a suo padre, senza voltarsi verso le scale. "Vai via. non voglio vederti."

"Finn ha detto che per qualche motivo sei parecchio arrabbiato."

"E allora vai a parlare un altro po' con Finn, papà. Andate a parlare di sport. E di tette. No?"

"Mi stai prendendo in giro?" sentì suo padre scendere qualche altro gradino. "Siamo tornati a questo? Abbiamo...cos'altro vuoi che faccia, Kurt? Quante volte devo provartelo, eh? Ti voglio bene, ragazzino, ma non sono uno che ama la teatralità. Non posso continuare a far parte dei tuoi spettacoli, urlandolo ogni volta più forte."

"Si," disse Kurt, annuendo. "Grandi spettacoli. Teatralità. Moda. Sono io. Sono io in quattro parole. Certo che mi hai riassunto per bene, papà."

"Che cavolo di problemi hai?" gli chiese suo padre, nonostante quelle parole taglienti fossero mitigate da preoccupazione ed amore profondi.

"E' un ragazzo," sbottò Kurt, "è un ragazzo ed hai già detto di non volerne sapere, quindi lascia che mi dedichi a miei grandi spettacoli da solo."

"Va beh." suo padre cominciò ad avviarsi su per le scale. "Ripasso più tardi, quando fai così non c'è modo di parlarti. Piangi; Fai quello che devi fare, e tra un'ora torno giù."

"Non ti sprecare."

Sospirando, suo padre finì di salire le scale.

Gli aveva detto la verità.

Il problema era un ragazzo.

Chiaramente, quello sbagliato.  
* * *

"Non è ancora passata un'ora," disse Kurt, fissando il proprio riflesso allo specchio. Aveva gli occhi arrossati dal pianto. Si era morso il labbro inferiore così forte che ancora gli sanguinava.

"Non ho mai detto che ti avrei dato un'ora."

"Vattene," sibilò Kurt a Finn. Finn, che scherzava con gli altri ragazzi, che avrebbe accompagnato all'altare una splendida donna, che avrebbe sfornato tanti bambini da poter mettere in piedi da solo una dannato reality show. Avrebbe potuto prendere in mano i diari e cominciare a spuntare la lista, chiedere alla mamma se ora fosse finalmente soddisfatta. Se tutti i sogni e le speranze che aveva avuto per suo figlio, in piedi davanti all'armadio, si stessero finalmente realizzando.

Non avrebbe mai dovuto smettere di cantare Pink Houses.

Avrebbe dovuto immaginare di essere da un'altra parte e lasciare Brittany col terrore di essere rimasta incinta.

Non era questo che facevano tutti gli altri ragazzi a scuola? Chi se ne fregava di lasciare la città, a Lima eri un vero uomo se riuscivi a mettere incinta qualcuno.

"Beh, non credo che lo farò. Hai trovato qualcosa di davvero brutto, in quella scatola."

Kurt si voltò di scatto, quasi ringhiando "Cazzo fuori di qui, Hudson. Fuori!"

"Amico, hai un aspetto orribile," disse Finn, sbigottito. "Non ti ho mai visto preso così male."

In quel momento, Kurt odiava Finn Hudson. Odio, puro e accecante. La mano di Kurt afferrò qualcosa sul tavolino e lo scagliò in direzione di Finn, anche se tremava troppo per poter mirare. Finn si scansò comunque, ma la bottiglietta di plastica rimbalzò sul muro dietro di lui.

"Non ho detto a tuo padre cos'abbiamo portato giù," disse Finn. "Forse dovrei. Dovrebbe essere qui con te."

"Non farlo."

"Kurt, mi stai facendo preoccupare sul serio." disse Finn. Distolse lo sguardo e Kurt si accorse che stava cercando lo scatolone. Quando lo vide, cominciò ad avvicinarsi a quella parete.

Kurt tentò davvero di trattenerlo, contando su rabbia e adrenalina, ma la differenza di stazza tra lui e Finn era semplicemente troppa.

"Diari," disse piano Kurt. Quando si era reso conto che Finn avrebbe raggiunto quella scatola in ogni caso, aveva abbandonato la lotta e si era lasciato cadere sul pavimento, troppo stanco per piangere ancora.

"Non aprirla," lo pregò in poco più che un sussurro.

"No. Vado a chiamare tuo padre."

"Non lo fare. No."

"A vederti sembri pronto a buttarti dal primo ponte che trovi, è assurdo. Vado a chiamare o tuo padre o mia madre, scegli tu."

"Con tua madre di questo non posso parlare," riuscì a dire Kurt.

"Allora direi che chiamo tuo padre." Finn aveva le gambe più lunghe. Anche se Kurt avesse tentato di fermarlo, non sarebbe riuscito a prenderlo prima che lui raggiungesse le scale.

* * *

"Finn mi ha detto che prima siete saliti in mansarda," disse suo padre mentre scendeva le scale.

"Per favore, vattene via," lo implorò Kurt, anche se si rendeva conto fosse inutile.

Suo padre passò oltre il punto dove Kurt stava rannicchiato sul pavimento, aprì la scatola e subito dopo si portò una mano alla bocca come se stesse per vomitare direttamente sui diari. "Pensavo di essermene sbarazzato. Pensavo...era tutto un casino, c'era gente che mi aiutava e non pensavo che qualcuno li avesse messi via. Oddio, mi dispiace tanto," disse, a mala pena in grado di trattenere le lacrime.

"Non hai nemmeno bisogno di leggere," disse Kurt, rivolto al pavimento. "Sai cos'avrebbe scritto."

Quando suo padre gli si accucciò a fianco e lo abbracciò, Kurt tentò senza successo di spingerlo via, mormorando: "No. Ho letto, papà. Ho letto di quando le hai promesso che era troppo presto per sapere se ero un finocchio. C'era ancora una possibilità che potessi venir fuori nel modo giusto."

"Adesso ascoltami, Kurt. Ascolta. Lo sapevo. Lo sapevo, ancora prima che diventasse una questione di 'gli piacciono le ragazze o i ragazzi', che tu non eri un...uno stereotipo. Di chi saresti dovuto essere. E se qualcun'altro aveva un da ridire sul fatto che il mio perfetto bambino fosse sé stesso, erano problemi loro. Non tuoi. Ok? Lei capiva quello che voleva."

"Le volevo bene. Amavo tutto di lei. Non avevo idea del fatto che mi odiasse." Si premette più forte contro la spalla di suo padre. "Mi ha sempre odiato?"

Suo padre non rispose.

"Papà?"

"Aveva qualcosa che non andava," disse infine lui. "Okay? Verso la fine le cose andavano davvero male, ma anche prima c'erano problemi. Non credere che...la donna dietro tutto questo era gentile. Prima che cominciasse tutto, era gentile e amorevole. Sarebbe stata così fiera di te. La tua vera madre, lei di te andrebbe fiera."

"Ma mi ha mai amato?"

Suo padre lo abbracciò ancora più stretto, e le speranze di Kurt s'infransero quando comprese di aver avuto la sua risposta. "Io ti ho sempre amato," gli promise suo padre.

"Perché non...?"

"Non avresti mai dovuto saperlo. Mi dispiace tanto. Dio, quanto mi dispiace. Ricordati che non era lei, non era...non era lei."

"Papà?"

"Si, Kurt?"

"Puoi bruciarli?"

"Si. Si. Posso farlo subito, o posso restare un po' qui con te e-"

"Adesso. Per favore."

"Ok." Suo padre gli diede un bacio sulla fronte, lo abbracciò di nuovo e poi si alzò per andare a prendere lo scatolone. Kurt rimase rannicchiato sul pavimento e lo guardò andarsene.  
* * *

Finn Hudson non sapeva leggere un orologio analogico, ma era decisamente bravo a leggere le persone.

Kurt era ancora sul pavimento a stringersi forte le ginocchia al petto, chiuso a riccio, quando sentì una mano calda circondare la propria. "L'hai fatto?" chiese senza alzare il capo.

"No, sta ancora accendendo il fuoco," disse Finn.

Kurt alzò la testa di scatto quando si accorse a chi appartenesse quella voce. "Non ti ha detto-"

"No. E non serve che lo faccia tu. Ma mi ha detto che volevi lo facesse subito, e questo significa che non poteva restare qui con te. Mi sembrava sbagliato che te ne stessi qui tutto solo." Continuando a stringergli la mano, Finn si sedette di fianco a lui.

Per assurdo, a Kurt tornò in mente il loro litigio e questo gli fece venir voglia di parlare. Sentire le parole di Finn trafiggerlo a quel modo...per lo meno lui capiva cosa significassero quelle parole. Sapeva cosa voleva dire urlarle con odio. Cosa c’era di sbagliato in lui, perché arrivasse a ritenere questa una ragione valida per fidarsi di qualcuno? C'erano davvero una quantità di amici, di famiglia, di fiducia così limitate nella sua vita?

"So che a tua mamma volevi un bene dell'anima," disse piano Finn. "Mi ricordo che mi dicevi che ti mancava, mi parlavi dell'armadio."

Kurt tornò a nascondere il volto tra le ginocchia e fu preso da un singulto violento.

"...e adesso è davvero successo qualcosa."

"Mi odiava."

"Cosa?"

"Odiava quella checca di suo figlio," disse lui, sottolineando la parola.

Kurt quasi lo spinse via quando Finn lo strinse a sé per abbracciarlo, tirando su col naso. "Cazzo, mi dispiace tanto. Mi dispiace per tutto." Invece, dopo un momento di esitazione Kurt ricambiò l’abbraccio, abbandonandosi poi di nuovo anche lui alle lacrime.

"Papà ha detto...che era malata. Che non era davvero lei. Ma è tutto ciò che ho conosciuto. Le volevo bene. Credevo mi amasse. Non sapevo fosse malata, era comunque mia madre."

"Merda, Kurt. E'...piangi. Piangi per un anno." Finn lo strinse più forte. "Sai che tuo padre da solo ti ama come cinque persone assieme, vero? Dieci?"

"Si. si, lo so."

"Resto qui." Quando Kurt non riuscì a capire, Finn spiegò, "non adesso. Non finché tuo padre non avrà finito di bruciare i diari. Voglio dire che resterò quaggiù finché non avranno finito di costruire la camera nuova. Non svuotiamo l'ufficio."

"Finn. Non puoi...non devi..."

"Lo so."

"Non puoi dirmi questo adesso."

"Perché?"

Kurt tirò su col naso, ancora appoggiato alla spalla di Finn, ormai zuppa al contatto con la sua guancia. "Perché è dolce. E mi sembra di non meritarmelo. E lo stai dicendo dopo che mi sono praticamente pulito il naso sulla tua maglia."

"Non c'è problema. I miei vestiti costano decisamente meno dei tuoi." Quando sentì Kurt irrigidirsi, Finn gli chiese: "Che c'è? Mi dispiace. Non volevo prenderti in giro. Pensavo di aiutare."

"Sarò un imbarazzo per te? Coi miei vestiti e...tutto?"

"No," disse Finn con convinzione. "Andiamo. Scommetto che ormai staranno bruciando. Andiamo a guardare."


End file.
